


Because I Care

by feverkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverkylo/pseuds/feverkylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is feeling down and Hux helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Care

Kylo's head was pressed against his pillow and his blanket pulled all the way up to his ears. He felt exhausted, but couldn't close his eyes without the burning sensation making tears roll down his cheeks. He wasn't sure how many days had passed like this, and despite feeling a little gross already, he couldn't bring himself to get up. His hair framed his pale, slightly puffy face, in dirty black locks. The scar splitting his face was healing quickly, thanks to the doctors that were here the first day, putting all kinds of medicines on it.

  
Kylo took a deep breath when the pictures of Rey and her lightsaber came to his mind. Well, it was Luke's lightsaber but Kylo shivered at the thought of Luke so he didn't let himself think of that.

  
Rey hadn't hesitated back in the forest. The way she looked down at Kylo after beating him, -she wasn't smug about it, she was pitying him. That was even worse. And she was worried about the traitor, quick to return to him, hover over him and then help him heal. He wasn't even dead but Rey was still so worried and so furious about the wound Kylo had made in FN-2187's back. Well she certainly had her revenge. Kylo imagined what the scar on his face felt like without actually brining his hand up to touch the presumably pinkish skin and the scarring wound.

  
He had failed. There was no reason for him to be up and about when he had failed and everyone knew it.

  
"Would you stop this?" A sudden voice made Kylo jerk under the blanket. How did he not sense Hux entering his room? He stayed in place, not wanting Hux to see him like this. Why was he even here in the first place? If Snoke wanted to see him he would know, they communicated through the Force. Or then Hux was here for something else. Kylo tried hiding his face, hoping the General would get the message and leave him be.

  
"Do you have any idea how pathetic you are?" Hux was now asking. He took slow steps from the doorway closer to Kylo's bed. "You haven't gotten up in almost a week", Hux informed and Kylo could hear Hux's thoughts 'you're nothing but a pathetic little child, disappointed in himself, not able to act like a rational human being. Wallowing here in his own sadness.'

  
Normally Kylo would've made a comment about Hux's loud thoughts but his mouth was so dry he didn't even want to think of opening it. He turned his head slightly, hiding against the pillow. He could basically feel Hux roll his eyes.

  
He heard Hux walk away and thought he was gone, away to find someone else to fuck, but then he heard the water running in his bathroom. Hux walked back and took Kylo by surprise by kneeling down next to his bed.

  
Kylo looked up at Hux, his eyes looked softer somehow. Kylo couldn't hold his gaze. The room had been dark, all lights off for apparently almost a week, as Hux had said. Now the lights were dim and Kylo was surprised that Hux had even been nice enough to not blind him by turning the lights on fully.

  
"Ren, get up now will you", Hux said. It wasn't a question but Kylo felt like his limbs didn't have bones anymore. He stayed still. Hux gave him an unimpressed look, stood up, but didn't leave like Kylo yet again expected. Hux held out his hands and Kylo slowly reched up to take them. Hux helped him to sit up on the bed, revealing Kylo's half naked body. The room was cold and Kylo's skin was soon on goosebumps. He heard Hux sigh and curse under his breath. "Come on now Ren", Hux started pulling Kylo up, still holding his hands. Once Kylo was up he felt like immediately going back to sleep, he held onto Hux and they walked to the bathroom.

  
The bathtub was almost overflowing and Hux hurried to close the tap while Kylo stripped out of his underwear. He walked past Hux, not really minding that Hux was staring at his naked body (nothing he hadn't seen before.) As Kylo dipped into the hot water he let out a pleased sigh.

  
Hux had taken off his coat at some point and the sleeves of his undershirt were rolled up. He was looking at the different kind of soaps lined up on a little shelf.

  
"Why are you still here?" Kylo asked, his voice coming out raspy and throaty.

  
"I'm making sure you won't drown yourself in that tub."

  
"I won't."

  
"Can't never be sure about you", Hux said with a little sigh. He took one of the soaps and walked back to the tub.

  
Kylo was finally starting to feel embarrassed about the whole situation. Sure by now everyone had heard about his failure and how he locked himself in his room after that. And how General Hux had to come and get him up from his bed. Kylo wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face against his knees. He was breathing through his mouth since his nose was under water.

  
"Listen", Hux said with a firm tone. "I don't have the ability to read your thoughts but everything about your appearance screams 'self pity'. It's disgusting."

  
"Well nobody asked you to be here", Kylo barked back, pouting like a little kid.

  
Hux sighed again but didn't say anything. He shuffled around a bit and then sat on the edge of the bathtub. He put his hand on the back of Kylo's neck and pressed gently.

  
"Are you also gonna drown me because I can't do even that by myself?" Kylo asked with a weak laugh and really, Hux was considering it but decided against it. Something about this stupid, self-loathing, man sized child was appealing to Hux. He hated himself a little for having feelings for this guy.

  
He pressed Kylo's head under the water just to get his hair wet and then removed his hand, letting Kylo lift his head back up.

  
"Did Snoke command you here?" Kylo asked after a little while of silence. He jumped when he felt Hux's shampoo cover hands in his hair. He concentrated his last energy and slipped in Hux's mind.

  
"So he didn't", Kylo then said, nodding slowly.

  
"Don't do that", Hux frowned, pulling Kylo's hair as a revenge. Kylo just giggled at that.

 

Fuck, at least he's smiling.

  
Kylo felt his cheeks heat up after hearing that thought. He concentrated on looking at his hands under the water while Hux washed his hair. Only then the absurdity of the situation got to him and he bit his lower lip, wondering if he should read Hux's mind some more. It was mean, maybe, inappropriate at least, but convenient when trying to understand someone who didn't let anything about themselves out in the open.  
Hux was having an inner battle, not surprisingly, weather he should or shouldn't be here fucking babysitting Kylo Ren. Kylo tried not to be offended by the term 'babysit'. Hux was also pleased to get Kylo clean, he didn't like seeing him so miserable. It made him feel bad too.

  
Kylo's face turned to a small, but pleased smile. Though he still wasn't sure if Hux was only doing this so the two of them could get back into casual fucking.

  
"There", Hux said, bringing Kylo back to reality. He took the shower head and turned it on, washing the shampoo away. Kylo liked the feeling of Hux's hands against his skin, though he was never admitting that out loud.

  
When Hux was done he told Kylo to dry himself and left the bathroom. Kylo got out of the water and took his towell, wrapping it around his waist. He heard Hux talking in the bedroom and quickly dried himself, poking his head from the door to look to the other room.

  
"What are you doing?" Hux asked, his eyebrows slightly raised.

  
Kylo blushed and stepped fully into the room. Someone was changing his bedsheets and Kylo wondered if they found it weird that Kylo was only wearing a towel in the presence of the General. They didn't seem to mind, quickly doing their job and then leaving.

  
Kylo stood in the middle of the room feeling weak but at least clean. The new bedsheets seemed inviting.

  
"Get dressed", Hux commanded. He was doing something with his datapad, tapping the screen, the blueish light illuminating his face and bringing up his features. Kylo studied his face for a minute before walking to his wardrobe and putting on clean clothes. He tried reading Hux's mind but was too exhausted to actually get any information.

  
"What are we doing?" Kylo asked, frustrated that he had to ask instead of just reading it from Hux's mind. He felt weird using the word 'we' but it was too late to take that back now.

  
"You're going to eat", Hux said simply.

  
"Put it's past dinnertime", Kylo frowned, feeling stupid afterwards. He didn't care what time it was, what he meant was that the kitchen was already closed. His stomach started growling at the thought of food.  
Hux gave him another one of his unamused looks before leading Kylo out to the hallway.

  
"Why are you even doing all this?" Kylo sighed. "General!"

  
Hux stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. "Do you want me to say it? Like you can't just read it."

  
"I can't", Kylo said honestly, earning a snort from Hux. "It takes a lot of concentrating."

  
"Oh really?"

  
"Yes, really." Kylo wasn't sure if Hux believed him but he didn't continue the conversation. They walked to the canteen and Kylo was a little embarrassed yet amused that Hux had opened the kitchen just for him. The workers didn't look happy about it but didn't dare to complain.

  
"I could've just ordered food for myself to my room, you know", Kylo said afterwards, when they were walking back to his room. Hux wanted to make sure Kylo got back to his room okay, not that he was saying it out loud; Kylo had more energy now and he read Hux's mind without much struggle.

  
"It was good for you to get out of that room", Hux replied, keeping his eyes on the hallway and the door to Ren's room that they were getting closer to.

  
"I suppose", Kylo sighed. He felt better though, he really did. And he was thankful but he wasn't sure if he should tell that to Hux. When they stopped outside Kylo's room Kylo couldn't help but peek inside Hux's head again.

  
'You idiot what did you expect to happen? Do you think Ren cares about anyone but Snoke? He doesn't. And you shouldn't either. It's slowing you down, clouding your mind too much.'

  
Kylo was a little taken aback by that but he lifted his gaze anyway, meeting Hux's pale green eyes.

  
"I should probably continue my work", Hux said, clearing his throat. "I'll see you in the morning, Ren."

  
"Or you could stay", Kylo said quickly, stumbling over the words awkwardly. The dark hallway was quiet around them and the silence felt like forever, though in reality it only took a few seconds before Hux nodded, firmly, his head still held high. Nothing in his physical appearance was out of ordinary, but Kylo could sense his mind starting to race.

  
Kylo opened the door and walked straight into the bedroom, falling on the clean sheets. He sensed Hux following him to the room, but he stayed standing in the doorway, -unsure what to do.

  
'What the fuck are you doing? Leave now. This isn't normal. Your mission was to get him out of bed for a while, clean him and feed him. Mission done! Now stop.'

  
"You seem to have faced quite a dilemma, General", Kylo said, his voice slightly muffled by the sheets.

  
"Wha-", Hux frowned. "Stop invading my thoughts."

 

"Come here", Kylo patted the empty space next to him. His eyelids felt heavy, his mind heavier.

  
Hux looked pretty, standing there, wondering what to do. He was scared to let himself enjoy Kylo's company.

  
After a little while he moved, turning the lights off completely. He dropped his jacket on the floor, sat down at the end of the bed, took off his boots and fell down on his back. The sheets were soft and smelled like Kylo.

  
Kylo shuffled a little closer, carefully placing one hand on Hux's chest.

  
'You're weak.' Hux thought to himself, but of course Kylo heard it.

  
"So am I", he whispered. He was almost fully asleep by the time Hux turned on his side, pulling them closer together and burying his face against Kylo's soft hair.

  
"I do all this because I care", Hux quietly admitted, before falling asleep too.


End file.
